The Secret Life Of Leo Carter Gay Interest
by JustGaGa
Summary: this story is the life of a young guy named leo and what he does in his life and who he becomes friends with


This is the untold story of me Leo Carter and my life as a Law student, and you properly are already starting to think that this is just going to be another boring story well you could not be more wrong as I am not your ordinary Law student as you will soon see.

Before I start to tell you my story I will fill you in what has happened in my early years of my life, I was born on the 30th September 1987 which makes me 22 now, I went to private primary and secondary schools and I was a nerd you can say as I got A's in all of my subjects apart from P.E and I was little fat which was not cool which made my school life hard I was not just fat I was the fat nerd. As for my sex life I not had one I fancied loads of girls I even tried to ask a couple of them out and all I got was them laughing in my face and walking of or some would slap me round the face and say "Who would go out with someone like you, lard ass" and because of that I never lost my virginity till I was 18. You may think that it is a good thing I lost it before I got that old but I lost it to the janitor at my school yes I'm still at school this private school I'm at you have 2 stay till your 18 just like if it was America fun, The janitor was a 59 year old women in case you wondered well by the end of school I was hating my life so much and all my decisions so far. I had gotten so depressed I would just sit in my flat my parents brought me listening to music and think what is the worth of my life and by that point I was starting 2 try and commit suicide I tried taking a over dose of pills I just threw up, I tried to hang myself the rope just kept snapping. I knew I could not kill my self right so I gave up on that and just signed up to become a student studying law at university. After that I started to cheer up knowing I was going to become a student of law and that day it was raining and I was walking home little did I no this was going to be the day my life changed and helps me become the person I am today.

It had gotten much darker an the rain continued to poor down so I was starting to rush home now and doing so is how I missed the path and fell into the road and as I laid there just about to get up a lorry just comes speeding round the corner scared for my life I just froze there and if it was not for Luke Phantom I would be dead today for sure. Luke ran into the road and grabbed me and pulled me back onto the path but there was one thing funny about Luke and that was the fact he had no clothes on some reason why I did want to ask but the guy just saved my life so I didn't, but I still found out as he said to me "I bet your wondering why I am naked in the street" all I could do at first was laugh but I soon answered "It did cross my mind" then all I keep doing was sneaking a look at it with out knowing I doing it I just could not stop till he said why he naked "I'm naked as a just came back from my mates naked party I went dressed but once everyone was naked I could not find my clothes so I thought fuck it I just walk home like this" and after hearing that I don't know why but I was weirdly turned on by him and I just had a big smile on my face. So feeling guilty he naked and just saved my life I thought I have to do something for him so I invited him back to mine so he can borrow some of my clothes. Well that what I thought I was just doing I never knew that I would do what was coming next and it being all my doing, so we both start to walk back to mine and we was talking the whole way there telling each other little about of lives, I felt like my life been so boring even more after hearing all about the life of Luke frankly I got a little jealous.

15 minutes later we got back to mine and when we got in I invited him to sit down while I went 2 find him some clothes. I found him some very quickly and I went to go to give him them but I thought to my self I have a peep to see what he up to with me not in the room and as I peeped round the wall I saw him starting to dry him self with a towel and as he slowly started to dab the towel over his chest and six pact and down his legs I shockingly realised that I was getting a trouser snake. I was so shocked I never had gotten a hard on by a guy before, so I quickly thought of other stuff and it went away once it had I went and gave Luke the clothes it what he said next what got me thinking as he dressed himself he said "If you just worked out and got rid of your baby fat I believe you could turn into one hell of a hot guy and get all the sex you want believe me, go to the gym soon as boy" taking in what he said I gave him my number and said "Call me" and after he left he just stayed in my head for hours and only wanted to do one thing so I did I keep thinking about him and just pulled down my clothes and started to toss my self of over him and just before I cum'd up my body I even shouted out his name. I knew I was changing inside but I was still not sure if it was for good or not so I just went in the shower and then went straight to bed trying to forget about it and thinking I will be back to normal in the morning.

Mornings came and went and he went from my mind which I thought was good and him not calling me was a good thing he stayed out my head for over a week until he came round knocking at my door with my clothes. I was shocked to see him but I was also happy to see the guy I straight away invited him in just to see what he has been up to. It's what he replied that shocked me "Well I just only been out clubbing and you no, but I came round here to ask you if you fancy coming to the gym with me now?" I did hesitate at first but I just had to go as I wanted to see his world. So we left and slowly walk to his gym but little did I no he was taking me a gym unlike any other, but yet I liked it all, we walked inside signed in and he took me up stairs to find the gym but the people who were all working out had the most tiny thongs on and I was surprised that all there bits stayed in them and you also had a few other people who was just naked I guess they not like the tightness of their underwear. We was at the gym just working out for at least two hours, after I was just so tired I wanted to just relax but once we was finish we went to the showers to wash of the sweet but yet these showers were not just for shower as I found out as we walk towards them I could hear slight noises I had no idea what it was till I walk around the corner to see it was a giant gay orgy in the showers and all Luke could say was "I hope you are not going to chicken out now when your came this far, you got to try everything once in your life" with them words I thought why not I might like it so I took of all my clothes Luke even helped then we took of his.

Luke started to walk straight into the action I was slowly walking hesitating so Luke came back to me pulled me close and gave me a passionate kiss and after that kiss I was left speechless and I just walked into the shower under all the warm water pouring out the showers and not looking back. Within the first seconds of getting under that water I had hands slowly rubbing my chest and legs and then I started to fill kissing on my neck, I looked for Luke in the crowd but he was out of my sight but I was not caring at all. I was loving all the attention 3 guys kissing me all over and when I was counting the hands on me I get up to counting 7 then more just start stroking my thighs and I felt it the best head I've ever had I had a guy slowly stroking my dick and slowly licking the shaft all the way to the head and then gently putting it in his mouth.

He then started to very fast suck my dick I thought I was in heaven till he stopped and I thought he gave up on me but he was getting a friend then they both was licking my dick a side each and also slowing sucking it together I was loving it so much and getting into this so much I saw a guy he had a great body and a very big dick so I just started kissing his neck and snoging him with loads of tongue action. I was finding all this so hot all the water on the guy rippling muscles and all the sex, couple times I thought I was just going to wake up and find it was all just a dream but I never and it made me happier. I was in them showers for hours with all them guy I never left till I had cummed over a hot guy and found Luke, once then I just got dressed and left the building it was now 1 in the morning I was shocked so I just said my byes to Luke and went home to sleep. I used so much energy last night I woke up at 12 in the afternoon and my whole body was in so much pain, but that was not on my mind I just wanted to see Luke so I called him up to three times but he not answer so I started to think that I upset him because I had fun with all them guys but not him.

But I was soon proved wrong when he came round knocking at night just to ask me "Did I have fun at the sexy gym" I just had to laugh at first but I then quickly answered "I loved it so much all them hands, dicks and mouths everywhere such a turn on" he just smiled after I said that and looking at me deeply so I just had to say "In a week I'm turning 20 so I was wondering if you would take me somewhere?" He just leaned into me and I thought he was going to kiss me I started to get ready but he just gently kiss me and bit my lip and groping my ass and answered "Would I fuck yeah I would love to and I no just the place and no not the sex gym" I was soon after thinking what have a got my self in for. Luke only stayed a couple hours that night and nothing happened there was times I thought something was going to like when he lent towards me or he just sit there looking at me but nothing, he was just teasing me and I don't know why but I just liked it and not long after he left I got my pen and wrote on my calendar Luke's surprise for me on my birthday I knew I was going to be counting the days down. Then I went to sleep early just so that when I wake it only will be 6 days left till I get the birthday of my life and that night I slept like a log.

In the morning I was up at the normal time of 9 and I just got ready for my first day of law school which I almost forgot all about because I had Luke on my mind and my birthday also I was really starting to question my sexuality I always called my self straight until I meet Luke and became attracted to him, but to save my self trouble I just called my self bisexual. Law school was over very quickly today I would say what happened but that would be a bore but after I went for a walk in the park it was about 6 o'clock and was a little dark I just walked and walked until I saw one guy walking up towards me at first I had a quick look but my head soon turned back at him and I checked him out and I noticed he was doing the same and I smiled he just kept walking until he got to a certain part on the path and nodded his head to me and winked and walked into the trees I straight away knew what he was thinking and I knew I had a decision to make. So I thought to my self what would Luke do and we all the answer to that so I followed him into the woods and we just straight away started to grope each other and make out then he just went straight from my mouth to my dick and all I was thinking was he is fast to get to the point but then I started to get scared as I heard a noise at first I thought it was nothing till I saw the guy walking threw the tree's my heart was pumping so hard and is was a police man so with my heart pumping and my dick hanging out my fly's I ran for it as fast as I can, not looking back at all, Till I got home and I never stopped once just ran.

The next 5 days just came and went so fast as all I did was went to school did my lesson and just relaxed at home after running home from the woods with my dick hanging out my fly's I was not wanting to do it on my own again. Well the day of my birthday finally came I remember this birthday very well because of two reason which you will soon find out. In the morning I got the normal cards from family and friends like I do every year but I was not caring about that I just wanted Luke to come knocking or call me so I stayed in side the house and by the phone for hours bored just waiting and waiting, till I got the knock on the door at 8o'clock and yes it was Luke I was now happy. I invited him in and all he said was "You better dress nice boy" I was now even more excited but shocked I had to wear clothes but I got dressed and we both left. We was walking for a good hour before Luke even said "We are almost there" then in no time we was at a huge building I could not smiling then Luke said "Close your eyes and just trust me" so we walked threw a huge door and then I jump as loads of guys jumped out and said "surprise" oh and that not it everyone walked backwards and then all I heard was Lady Gaga LoveGame and as soon as thought oh this is my jam 5 different guy came down fire men's poles in skimpy fireman outfits that where very tight and they began to dance to it.

Also while they where dancing in their skimpy outfits with all there oiled muscles they started to strip to the music everyone was cheering for more then they where all naked in no time and began to gyrate up against each other and begin to touch, it was so hot I saw so many hard dicks then some one turned the sprinklers on and some flashing lights then everyone started to strip and dance it got hotter and hotter. Hours went passed everybody was pissed out their heads including me and the party became one big orgy, every and any guy was doing another I was not joining I was just watching thinking what a great birthday I get strippers naked dancing and sex show. Until I saw Luke walking into a room alone, so I followed him into the room I went in and he was sitting on a chair and just spun around and said "I was hoping you followed, I been wanting to do something with you for so long now" I knew what he was on about straight away so I walked up to him slowly and just replied "Don't speak just do" the world just stopped for me when we started to kiss it was slow and very passionate and when he started to use his tongue he was making the kiss better.

As we kissed our hands were all over each other I was running my fingers threw his lush blonde hair as he was kissing my neck, I started to kiss his neck as well and started to kiss all over his body and all over he's muscle's licking them and slowly kissing them, he then began to grab my dick while nibbling on my ear. He was slowly making me breath loud and slow, he then began to pull down my trousers and stroke my dick then slowly he began to kiss down my body all the way to my dick and starting to suck on it. I began to breathe harder and much louder he was sucking on my dick so hard I thought I was going to cum so I quickly pulled him up and started to kiss his neck and gentle bite his nipples then I went down on him starting to suck on his dick I was shocked I never seen his hard before I had a guess it was about 8 inches long I loved it the feeling of something so big in my mouth but I was not at it long. Then he bent me over the chair and started to rim me and he was not afraid to go deep and after rimming for getting me nice and lobed he began to insert his dick in my ass at first I thought it be too big for my tight hole but he got it in there he just slowly pushed it in.

Slowly starting to pound me I could feel him in side of me and I loved it as he got into it more he began to pound me more and more getting faster with each one and all I did was scream "Harder, harder oh my god more" he then stopped laid me on my back stuck my legs in the air and began pounding me fast and hard again I was screaming in pleasure the faster he got I started to scratch his back making him get rougher himself and faster so I scratched more in pleasure. I was sweating so much as we continued to shag in any position we could until Luke was ready to cum so he wanked and cum all over my face then rubbed his dick in it, after I started to make out with him while trying to get my breath back then I said "That was fucking great" he just replied "I thought you liked it you was scratching my back like a cat" we both started to laugh then we went back to the party. Which I was surprise people were still at but I could see that we were not the only people that had been busy there loads of guy still doing it and others just dancing but I needed a drink so bad so I headed for a drink once there drinking I saw him to hottest guy in the room.

He was so muscularly only like a size or two smaller then Vin Diesel his body just turned me on just looking at it all naked and covered in sweet everything about him was just perfect I wanted him right now. So I went up to him and before I said a word he pushed me in a room kissing me and pushing me up the wall grabbing my hands and pressing them upwards I thought I was dreaming. I knew I was not when he pushed me on the floor and laid on top of me while we still kissed and I was grabbing his sweet ass so much we soon was rolling all over the floor and then he stopped and started to wank me. That all he did then I thought how boring but god he still hot as fuck so I then cummed all up his chest then walk of back to the party. I was not going to have any more sex after that as I looked at time and saw it was 2 in the morning so I just danced and drunk the rest of the night away everyone was still partying till 4 in morning and then left to go home. The next morning I was looking back of the night and was just smiling I loved it so much best ever I was thinking till when I was walking around I noticed I was start to itch a lot and it was really bugging me so went straight to the phone called the doctor and I found out what I had and it was just as I thought I had gotten crabs from a guy. I knew I never forget that night even more now as I got to have sex with Luke whom I have wanted since I meet him and getting crabs from someone.

De crabbing is the worse thing ever doing that everyday is so horrid and time taking but I did like the smell it smelt like Anna-seed. For a week I just stayed inside because of the crabs I did not want to go out at all, but when Luke came knocking I was shocked but so happy I wanted to ask him out and be my first boyfriend but I not as lucking as I thought I would be he only came round to tell me that he was leaving to stay at Tokyo for a year I was so upset all he kept saying to me was "I'm sorry but I wanted to go here for ages but don't worry I know you be doing just fine" I felt like I was going to cry but I didn't. We just sat there talking I did not want him to leave my side then the time came he got to my door and said "I will think of you while I'm there and I be back, and I will see you first" I knew I would not see him in ages so I just grabbed his collar and gave him the most passionate kiss I could and said "I will wait for you" he then left and I just felt lost now.

Months came and went and all I did was just went to school and still being a fantastic student was not making me happy I still was think about Luke. During the Christmas holidays I spent my time at my parents which was ok I not seen them in ages but as soon as it came January I was back home bored so I went straight to the internet. Searching for porn cheered me up it remind me of my fun with Luke but while wanking over the porn pictures and videos I not enjoy it, I knew that the real thing much better. So I started to search places to go to have fun and I came across a place that made me think oh my god no way but I then thought why not it going to be new interesting thing. So I searched my walldrobe for my leather trousers and left the house I was starting to get really nervous as I got closer to the club, but when I got there I walked in with out hesitating but when you see the place from the outside you would never guess what is inside. It was a XXX Hardcore Sex Club and getting to the room with all the action your heart just beats faster and faster as you look around you see guys chained up to the wall guys chained to the floor while getting spanked also guys in metal cages also there was guys with chain and collars getting lead by another guy.

I was shocked that before you enter you get asked if your dominate or a submissive guy? And then sent to a dressing area where you pick what you want to wear I chose to be a submissive today so I put my leather trousers on and found a vest with holes in it. Then as I walked out the changing room a guy got a chain lead and clipped it to me and dragged me into one of the cages and locked us both in and then the cage was lifted into the sky hanging over the guys I was so scared but soon forgot about it when the guy said "The safe word is DUCK" and he then starting to spank my ass with a paddle. At first I not like it but after a couple you get into it then he was pulling my hair so I went backwards and he kissed me and asked "Who do you serve" I quickly answered "You" as I knew he wanted that answer, after I answered he pushed me to the floor and unzipped his pants and started to slap me round the face with his dick. Then shoving it in my mouth and then slapping me with it again and in no time the cage came back down to the floor and he un clipped me and walked of. I also walked of into the people and got to a wall which was covered with guys and I was put on a table bent over and chained to it and in sight of what happening on the wall and I then heard a guy whisper "Safe word is NOODLES" and started to add a electrical current to my ass zapping me.

It was such a turn on I got a hard on to it and then he started to finger my ass then he pulled out a dildo and started putting it in me it was so big. Then another guy came over leading some other guy and shouted "Suck his dick" and then I was getting sucked of while the other guy was doing me with a dildo. I loved the whole scene of the place and loving the sex, the dildo guy soon stopped after the other guys went and I went back to the changing rooms as I had enough for today my ass was sore. As I was changing I was feeling much better and very proud of myself as I not use the safe word once. I just knew if I ever feel like I need to be punished or punish some one I am coming back here fast any time of day. When I got home I slept like a log I had no trouble what so ever and I even never thought of Luke once I finally noticed I can have fun with out him in my life and I shall continue to with out him. He may be in a new country with all loads of new guys but my life will still spin and I plan to have more sex and live my life to the full no matter what. It was weird as after thinking that the next day I got a call and it was from Luke saying that he has been missing me and that he be staying there for a little longer then planned and he wants me to come visit. It took me by surprise I never knew what to say back to that but I made my decision what I'm going to do. I had decided to go and visit Luke in Tokyo as I needed a trip and I would like to see him so for the next month I just saved my money even cutting back on things just to get enough money for a ticket. It paid of too, it my of took two months to get the money but by March I brought my ticket to leave on March 21st I was now just anticipated and just had to wait 11 days. Which I thought would just fly by but they never it was the longest 11 days I have ever had to wait it drove me crazy trying to find some thing to do each day I was so bored. Finally the day came I got up at 7 left for airport and got there at 9 just waiting and waiting for my plane to come then just out of no where I noticed a tall black haired guy who looked ok just smiling at me and some times licking his lip. I did not bother with him he was nothing I just wanted to get on the plane then in no time it was here and everybody boarded the plane. As the plane took of I turned my head to the left and noticed the guy that was opposite from me, at first I thought oh no but that soon changed when I saw he was getting a trouser snake from the vibrations of the plane. It was so huge biggest I have ever seen and then a hour into the flight the coughed and I looked at him and he got up and with his face he told me to follow him so I looked where he was going and saw him go into the toilet. I gave it a minute then walked up to the same toilet knocked on the door and then he quickly grabbed me and pulled me into the toilet.

I had never been on a plane before let alone had sex on one but I quickly was and I was enjoying it all. Me and the guy started to kiss with our bodies pushed up against each other I could feel his huge dick up against my leg then he lifted me up and put me on the sink and began to kiss me more and moving onto my neck and he started to give me a love bite which I was totally unaware of. I then just jumped of the sink and pushed him up against the wall and took of his top and began to kiss up and down his body then I just in one quick motion pulled down his trousers. Then my head just tilted to the side and I said "Damn" all he said was "I no it a little big" my jaw had dropped it was that big and he said a little all I said was "What are you some sort of blue Whale" and we both laughed and then I started to lick and kiss his monster dick I even tried to deep trout him but I not even get half down my mouth. So he just turned me around opened my legs out and got on his knee's and began to rim me his tongue was like a washing machine it was that fast. I thought it was the best rimming I had ever had but when he got up is when I started to think oh my god am I going to take this. He then lent over me and whispered to me "Take a deep breath it will help you" so I quickly did and then he began to slowly put his dick in my ass.

All I kept thinking was that he was going to make me a new bum hole. As he was putting it in I was biting my lip from making noise I got half of his dick in before I could not take no more. So he started to do me very slowly just so it not hurt me I thought that was nice of him but then he started to get faster and making more and more of his dick go in me. He was getting it in so deep I was scrunching my face loads and holding on the sink so tight every time he got deeper my hands where bright red. Then as I thought it can't get worse he started to bite my back as he still does me by this time he had ¾ of his dick in me. I had enough so I started to push his dick out and just pushed him back he fell on the floor I went to help him up but he shouted at me "you knob get me up" and knowing I now need to go toilet as he went so far up I pretended to go help him and then just let one rip on him and then quickly got dressed as was scared for my life and ran out the toilet and sat down.

The best thing was he never came out the toilet till the end of the flight and it was other side of plane as needed new clothes. After a couple hours past what I spent just sleeping I arrived to Tokyo and as I got to the gate I saw him my sexy blonde muscle Luke. Once I got to him I was shocked when he kissed me and said "I'm so happy you're here, I've missed you!" I felt like we was some cute couple. So we walked back to his hotel which he been living at and that when he asked me "What you been up to then had sex with any guys" I was going to him it all but I just said "Nope" then he saw the love bit. "You liar what that on your neck then" he next asked so I just told him everything that happen on the plane he just laughed and laughed and said "your so evil but god he deserved it" then he just showed me around his hotel it was so future looking I loved it. Then we just sat there on his sofa and I said "I need a shower" then out of no where Luke started to kiss me and said "Well then you better get more dirty before you get in there" and we was making out then we stood up and just started to get rough and just forcing each other around the room stripping and bumping into everything.

We was hitting so many things I surprised nothing broke or we got hurt and we got to the shower and we got in there the water was hot and making the whole glass steam up and we were all over each others bodies like animals we where. I was kissing and licking his muscularly body he was doing same to me we was giving great head to each other. I then bent Luke over and started to kiss down his back and then put my dick in him and started to do him so fast. I started to get faster and faster and rough with him he just kept screaming and screaming in pleasure making me do it more he was trying to find some things go grab. Then I saw his hand just slap the glass in all the steam and he just dragged it down it, seeing that just made me hotter and I just was pounding Luke so hard. I then turned him round I bent over and Luke started to do me I knew it was going be great and he was doing me so hard I felt like I was going to cum and he got harder I wanted to scratch something I even tried to do it to the glass. Then Luke pushed me right against the glass and was doing me hard still and then he turned round and started to wank us of together. I cummed all over Luke's mouth and Luke cummed all over my ass and then we both turned around and saw the in print on the glass and just laughed.

Then we just washed each other all over and seeing a hot blonde coved in soap in the shower with you is just so hot my boner did no go away because of it. After we just went to sleep as I had a rough and early day and needed the sleep and Luke just wanted to spend time with me. Then the next week and so we just hang out and visiting Tokyo new area's he not been before it was weird I felt like we was a couple. We were also still having sex but it was in a bed which was unlike us we not done in a bed before. Then one day Luke said "Do you want to go out somewhere I found this cool place before" and It being Luke saying it I said "Hell yeah" knowing it be cool. Then he said "Wait there" walked into the other room and grabbed a bag and said "Let's go then" and not telling me what is inside. We got to a bar and got inside and I saw all these women and men walking around I had to ask "Is this a straight bar?" he just laughed at me and said "No have a good look at them they are guys in drag" and once you no you can tell. Luke then walked us backstage and told me "Get ready you're be on in an hour" and he gave me a bag. Thinking what the fuck I just got ready and once I was all dragged I looked in the mirror and thought I looked good and I got dress in half hour. I had my face full of make-up a red haired wig on and had a leather cat women suit on, I felt like Hallie berry in catwomen.

I had five minutes left till I had to go on I was so nervous I never been in drag before or put on a show in it. Then it was time the song started to play I was going to turn around and not do it until I heard what song was playing it was The Pussycat Dolls Don't Cha. I just went straight out there with this boost of confidence out of no where and started to lip sing it and act it out and damn it I was sexy. I was getting right into it I was pole dancing and even walking up to guys and giving little lap dance's the best part was getting money put in my clothes. I think it was the best sexy dance I've ever done and when I got back stage again after the song I took out all the money counted it and found out I had made £510 in just that one song. After getting all that money and getting such a frill from it all I had to go back on but now I did it all to Christina Aguilera Candyman so I went and changed my outfit into a sexy 50's one and went straight back out there. After that show I made even more then before they liked to be teased this time I made £705. It made me feel so sexy which I would of never guess I get from being drag, together me and Luke made £2035 after we counted our money first thing that came out my mouth was "Damn we are sexy bitch's" we left after that.

The next morning I noticed I only had a week left in Tokyo before I go back home with out Luke so I thought to my self I'll make this last. Then for the next week we just stayed in talking eating and having bed sex just as we not wanted to leave each other side. Then quick as the day came I had to leave we kissed and left it there so when we meet now we can finish what we left. So I got on that plane really wishing not to see the guy from the flight out but I was really lucky and just had a great flight back home. When I got home things did not feel right it was just weird so I just relaxed for couple weeks just to get back to the rhythm of things here. It was now early may and for some reason what the weather was really hot so I decided to go to the beach which I not been to in years. So I got my shorts on and left the house I got there in no time the sun was up high so I put my towel out and started to sun bathe. Once I felt nice and tanned I went to a private part of the beach and went for a skinny dip. Then out of no where a guy also naked walks past and as I see him I think to my self, do I let of a sex scent? There guys everywhere. Then I looked for him again I noticed that he is all ready swimming out to sea to me and I all ready knew what was going to happen. As soon as he got to me I never let him get a word in I just started to kiss him and stay a float then we both swam back to shore.

Then we both started to kiss and roll around in the sand until he was on top of me and began to give me head and when he did it I had the feelings of pleasure as he had a tongue piecing. He used it to rub my dick up and down I loved it then I got him on his hands and knees and I started to do him bare back nice and slow then I began to get harder and rougher on him, the deeper I got in him I pulled his head back by his hair and the harder I got his arms started to tremble and they then collapsed and I started to get faster. Then I stopped laid back in the sand as was getting really sweaty and he then sat on top of me going really slow then getting faster and began lean on my chest and getting faster I was loving it I started to scratch his ass. Then as I was going to cum I started to wank him of really fast and began to tickle his balls then I let him cum on my chest and then I wanked and cummed on his face and body and spread it around with my dick. I may have had good sex on the beach but I started to think I never doing it again as you get all sweaty and then the sand start to stick to you in places you don't want it and it really irritating. Never ever again no matter who it is, that is for sure.

For the next month and so my life turned to boredom as I had to just get my mind in the books and revise for a load of exams I have to do for law school. I became a right book worm that whole month and the great thing about it was I got A's in all my exams I was so proud of my self and as a treat I thought I go out some where but did not no where. So I just went to the news agents and brought my self a porno and as I was wanking over all the hot pictures I saw something at the corner of the page and stopped wanking. I just went to the phone and began to call the number it was advertising for new porn stars so I thought why not I try it see if im hot enough for them. After a 15 minutes conversation on the phone I had a call date tomorrow at 16 hundred hours. I was so excited I went straight back to my wank and thinking that could be me in this magazine and people be wanking over me. After I just had my dinner and went bed really early so that I looked my best for tomorrow. I was up at 7 and left at 2 just so I knew I would not be late when I got there my heart was pumping so fast I even started to feel sick I was so nervous. In no time it was my interview I went in and the first thing they said was "Right we are going to have to see your dick hard" so I just stripped. Then for the next three minutes they just looked at it and tilting there head left and right until they said "That's nice we could use it" then I just started to smile then he ask "What sexual activity's have I done so far as I only 20" so I told him them all. He was gob snacked and just said after that "You are hired" and gave the address of a place to go tomorrow and he wrote down on a piece of paper how much I would make it said £2,500.

It left me gob smacked but soon after I left it was the next day already so I left for the building from the outside it was all ruined and horrid looking but when you get inside you see it is all white and clean and every room was different. I soon found the person making the porn magazine and he asked "Are you ready to be in your first porn magazine?" I never answered I just stripped and asked "Where do you want me?" he started me on the sofa. Then for the next hour I was put into all these different places and had to pose naked and keep my hard on which was hard when you had all these weird looking people looking at me. I did it, and I saw some of my photo's and I have to say they where hot then the director invited a guy called Harry to the shoot and wanted me do sexual pose with him, to try and sell to other magazines. Then I found out that if any sold I get 40% of what the picture makes what made me happy. Then me and Harry where doing our best doing all these sexual pose's there was so much chemistry between us. The shoot went on for a total of three hours and at the end I got a check of £2,500 I never knew what to do with it.

Then as I was starting to leave I was so shocked when the director ran after me and asked me "Would you consider being in a porn video" after hearing that I froze. So he just said "If you want to it will be double pay of what you got today and be here at same time, just turn up if you fancy it" then I just left. All the way home and all morning the next day I was still in shook thinking should I or not it is £5,000 and people be getting of over me. After 20 minutes I decided I was going to do it and give 100% make it the best porno ever made and I left the house and walked there with a smile on my face. I soon got there quick after deciding and just in time to I just got there five minutes before it start and went straight in and asked "who will I be working with then" then I could of fainted as two twins stepped up and said "Us we think" I knew it was going to be good after seeing them two. Then we all got ready in our changing rooms then the director came in telling us hurry starting in a second and I step out naked as did the twins.

The twins were called William and Jason they both had short brown hair, six packs and a rough guess of 7 inch dicks. Then the director shouted action and we all started to kiss I was in the middle and while was making out with me the other was kissing my body. I found it all so hot I got a hard on so fast and did not even care that all these people were watching us. We was all soon at it in no time me kissing one twin while the other was sucking me of then we would swap. Then I was bent other and one of them was doing me while I sucked the other twin off it was great the more one of the twin went in me the more I would deep throat the other. After we was doing that and swapping so the other got a go at doing me I think it was William that asked me "Do I want both of us in you?" at first I was hesitating but I thought try everything once so I said "Yeah" I was little scared. They both then lay on the bed legs down the side of each other and pushing there dicks together I started to slowly sit on them it was taking my breath away. At first I did not like it and wanted to stop but I just continued and the deeper they both went the more I was thinking this feels good. After I got tied I just laid back on one of them and let the other twin do me it felt so good the feeling of two dicks in you I was getting so out of breath more and more and when he started to get harder and was just holding onto the bed.

Seven minutes later we stopped and began to wank and then both the twins started to cum all over my body then one after the other lent to me and we kissed then I wanked to I cummed all up myself then they both started to rub their dicks in it all. Then the director shouted cut and then I just clicked back to reality and noticed all these camera's everywhere and thought to my self oh my god I totally forgot they watching me. Then I got my pay check again and was loving all the money I been making latterly I become rich a little. Then I just left walking home feeling very proud of my self I knew I was living my life and had no idea what is left for me to do now. So when I got home I got on the computer and searched fun things to do and it came up with simple things for like families so I randomly picked one that I thought nothing sexual could happen. I choose to go camping in the woods it was July time to so would not at all be cold and I was packing and getting all the stuff I needed what took a couple of days. Then I left for the woods thinking it be a simple time away from it all and nothing will happen well I got there and unpacked all my stuff and got settled down even made a fire. Then soon as it got dark I heard a noise coming from the woods shitting my self I was, it was only I guy walking to me it was a park ranger.

I thought he was just coming to make sure I am ok here and nothing wrongs well I was wrong. He was here to kick me of the land he said "This is a national park you cant stay here, please come with me" I thought he was going to arrest me or something so I asked "Where are you taking me?" he replied "Your have to stay at my log cabin till the morning" so I picked up my stuff put the fire out and followed him there. We stepped in side it was so lovely the fire place and the whole house then he told me "Right your have to sleep on the floor to night or share my bad with me" I was trying not to laugh at him. I just went up to him and kissed him pushing him up against the wall I felt well rough so I was biting his lip while I kissed him, took of his top and started to bit his nipple. Then I just pulled his head back with his hair and started to bite his neck he in some sort of trance so I knew he was liking it so I continued. Then he ran into his room and pulled out a whip and said "I do like it rough so go for it boy" so I did. I pushed him on his bed pulled of the rest of his clothes bent him over and started to whip his ass.

While I did that I asked "Who been a bad boy?" it was so fun, then he said "Ride me" so I did I got on his back and started to scratch his back while whipping his ass he was loving it. Also I was to I loved the feeling of having complete control of him and knowing I have all the power. Then I went to his face stripped and began to slap his face with my dick and shoving my dick in his mouth saying "Take it take it" and he began to squeeze my ass pushing my dick deeper in his mouth. Then I pushed him up the wall spread his legs apart and pushed my dick in his ass and started to do him fast. Also I was scratching up his chest every time I did him harder then I pushed him onto his chair and went into his draws. As I thought there was handcuff so I cuffed him to the chair and then found a blind fold so I got him with that two. Then I slapped him with my dick again and saw him trying to get it in his mouth to suck it so I slapped him again while laughing then pushed it in his mouth letting him suck it. Then I sat on his lap and let him fuck me while he was blind then I stopped and began to wank my self. I cummed all over his face and in his mouth and he started to suck my dick again licking all of my cum up. Then I wanked him of and when he cummed on himself I started to wipe my fingers in it and started to feed him it.

The next morning when I woke he was not even in the bed so I just got dressed and left laughing at last night also I kept getting flash backs. I got home once again and just looked around and thought this place is so boring. So for the next month my life was boring again as I had to finish my first year of law school so I can start my second in September. That also mean I get my summer holidays which I no it will be so fun as it is summer. I could have not been more wrong this summer was so shit it just rained the whole summer holidays so I did not want to go out so I just invited my little brother to spend the holidays here just to hang out and shit. We did have a blast it was just like when we was both living at home and with him there the summers just flied past and it was September already time for me to start second year of law school. With all my law work going on I even almost forgot about my birthday which was in 2 weeks and Luke was still not even back from Tokyo yet and it been ages. So I knew I had to try and plan something for my birthday my self this time and I just knew it would not be as good as what Luke threw me last year. So far the next 2 weeks I was doing my work and driving my self crazy getting something to do for my 21st birthday.

Then just 5 days before the day I knew what I was going to do I was going to have a great 21st now. I was planning to get a load of guys to sneak into the law school and have a sex party in the court room. The plan was full proof I knew how to get in but it was getting the guys there so I wrote invites and how to get in. Then for he next 4 days I was in and out of bar and clubs giving out the invites to fit guys and in no time they where all gone. The day of my 21st was soon here and I was really nervous that none of the guys will turn up and after getting ready for couple hours. I left for law school but for a different reason then normal and I was loving the idea of doing it there just because it was so wrong. Then in no time it was time of the party I could not wait so I walked there early also to see if any one else there early. No one was there so I just waited and waited for some one anybody then only 15 minutes later guys after guys was turning up more then I invited to, word got out in the gay community. There was over 100 guys in this one little court room and the party began music was turned on and people started to dance and drink. Then thinking I need to sex up this party I shouted out "Topless party" and within seconds all the guys here where topless.

Just looking around the place it was looking hot already all the muscle guys topless and I knew I had to get this even more sexy so I turned the music full blast and just stripped completely naked and just had to shout "Naked party" and like sheep everybody copied. Now I knew it was going to be a great night all I had to do now is just find a really hot to shag. For at least 2 hours everyone was just dancing and drinking no one was anyone until I saw one guy checking me out so I thought straight away im going to be the first to shag some here so I went over to him. The first words out my mouth was "Want to shag" I was not going to beat round the bush but lucky for he said "Yeah ok" then we of. I took him to the judge's stand and we started to kiss. Wanting sex so bad my hands where just all over him and I did not want to just start it of slow so I went straight from kissing to sucking his dick. I was on his dick like a leech I was sucking it so much he was holding onto the sides just to keep himself up. Then I got back up and pushed him down hoping for him to return the favour. He started to suck my dick but he really was rubbish at it, I hated it so much he made it feel like my dick was in a washing machine. So I just bent him over the judge's tower fast as I can then I grabbed the lube and I started to put my dick in his ass. Now I was having fun his ass was very tight so I began to pound him good then out of no where some other guy appeared.

He began to wank he go I doing then just got bored with his and started to kiss me and all down my back and as I was doing the other guy he began to stick his dick in my ass. I was now in the middle I was doing one guy while another guy was doing me now the party was starting. I was loving it this was my first time I was doing some one while some one was doing me and the faster that the guy was doing me the harder I was doing my guy. What happened next is what really surprised me 3 other guys came up to us and began to join in with us. There was now 6 guy in total me doing a guy a guy doing me and so on, it was a sex line. It was such a great new experience for me it felt really weird in a good way, you can feel when some one was doing some one else and it was turning me on loads. You that weird but all the guys would see us doing it then they would just join in I lost count when I started to get over 20. This line went all over the court room and the shagging went on for ages as well a sex line really does blow your mind. I was really loving this birthday nothing could get any better, after the sex line had finished I was just sitting down for a rest when some very hot guy came up to me and started to kiss me while wanking me too.

Then he stood me up and while kissing me he pushed his body right up against me and some other guy started to suck us both of at the same time. The first thing that popped in my head was damn he must have a huge mouth on him. The guy who was sucking us both was really good at what he was doing within five minutes I was ready to cum as well as the guy I kissing but what the guy sucking us of said was "Cum in my mouth" so we both did at the same time what was little weird and then the guy sucking us of blew it out his nose. After seeing that I just walked away and drank myself stupid I was not in mood for sex any more I got so pissed the rest of the night is just a blur to me but I got home some how I even woke up in my bed alone but there was a little things that was weird I woke up with cum all over my body. As much as I tried I could not remember the rest of that night so I just went in the shower and continued like if nothing even happened. I knew if I just wait what happen that night will come to me or I see some one and they will tell me.

For weeks after that night I only went to school and did nothing else as I was little scared I get pissed like that again. I was now the boring October time I thought it was going to be just another boring month till half way threw the month I get a letter it was inviting me to a all gay Halloween party. I knew I had to go to this and find a sexy ass costume fast as I can. So for the next week I was looking and looking trying on all of these outfits nothing was good enough for it. Until I found just the outfit it was a copy of the outfit Lady G wears in 'Poker Face' seeing that I knew I had to go as her so I brought it and went straight to the wig store and brought one just like her hair. So when I got home I tried it on there was no stopping me now and I had to say when I looked in the mirror was "Damn it, I do a better Lady G then she does" and started to laugh. So now all I had to do is wait for Halloween and waiting was so boring time went really slow good thing I had school it kept me busy. Then finally the day was here then all morning and afternoon I was listening to Lady G while I got my outfit ready for tonight I was so excited I knew I was going to have a blast. Then really quickly it was time I was ready and I left leaving was so great it made me feel good I had a copy people actually say "Oh my god there is Lady Gaga" I had no idea was that a insult the her or complement to me.

When I got there I was looking at the place and it was really fantastically put together you could tell a lot of time and effort went in this and when you step inside. There was loads of great costumes they blew me away you had people as Madonna, Britney, P!nk, Beyonce loads of famous names. I was looking and looking making sure I was the only Lady G and I was which made me happy I knew I was only one. The party also had a fun twist when you came in you had to write who you are here as and if a song play and you are dressed as them you had to dance to it alone. It really was funny seeing some of these people lip sync to people and do a dance to it the best really was a guy dressed as Madonna from hung up and that song played he had the dance down it was perfect. It was like two hours into the party until a Lady Gaga song played it was 'Just Dance' hearing that was going to be played next I really had to dance my ass of and dance for awhile. I was standing in the middle of the place the intro started my heart was pumping and then it started and I was of. I was acting it out and copying loads I could remember from her video. Then it was time for me to dance I was doing good everybody was clapping and cheering me on more. I got little stuck when it was the guys bit but I just stayed cool.

The song was over fast I wanted to keep going but after it finished I went for a drink I needed it after that then some guy came up to me he was dressed as Beyonce from Bootylicious he really looked like her. He said to me "You really rocked out that Gaga song" and he winked at me I moved closer to him and we was soon kissing full on, Then out of no where some girl shouted "Look Beyonce and Lady Gaga are getting it on, how hot would that be if they real" we was just laughing. Then Beyonce as I call him as I never got his real name grabbed my hand and started to run and I followed he dragged my to the bathrooms and pulled me in a cubical. He kept calling me Gaga I did go to tell him my real name but he just started to kiss me so the whole night I became Gaga. He was kissing me all over my body neck arms chest back and then he started to unzip my clothes and began to rim me. Then in no time he began to shag me and five minutes in we started to hear wanking sound and we looked up and we saw two guys dressed as Avril Lavigne and Taylor Swift wanking over us. We were not bothered so we just continued they could have a free porn show.

We was doing it for ages and I was loving it just because others would see it as Beyonce doing Lady Gaga and thinking that made me want more. So I stopped it with Beyonce and invited Avril and Taylor in and they accepted now I just knew it was getting freaky. Me and Beyonce up against the wall while Avril sucked me and Taylor sucked Beyonce it was nice and so much fun and when I got bored with being sucked I started to take control thinking what would look funny. I told Taylor to shag Beyonce and Avril Shag me Lady Gaga, It really was the best sex ever because it was so funny. The shagging lasted for a good ten minutes then I left with a huge smile on my face trying not to laugh I kissed Beyonce, Taylor and Avril good bye and went into the party again watching others dance to songs right now it was some guy dancing to 'Candyman' but he was a ugly Christina. Then party went on and on till 4 in the morning by the end of the night I could not stand I had been dancing and standing up for so long. I left dead on 4 so I could get home just be 6 so I knew I could get some sleep.

The next morning I never went to school as I was so tied I stayed in bed till 6pm I woke up and still had no energy so just went back to bed. The next morning I was much better and I was back at school again bored again as nothing to do all I did was just kept going to school until end of the month. As after November it was the holidays and every December holidays I have to spend time up my parent's home or they get really upset so for the whole of December and all he way till 16 January I was at their house. I got back home on January 17th and when I got back I had a message from Luke I was really happy to hear from his I thought it was going to say he be back soon or already is. I could of not been more wrong he was calling to say that he been held here even longer but he is missing me loads and really can't wait to see me. After hearing that I was down for couple of days until just as I was at a low point the post came with something interesting. It was the porno I made in June time I had totally forgot I made it so the first thing I did was put it in my DVD player and began to watch it seeing if it any good. It really was I was so proud of myself I really did do a good job I was loving it so much I watched it tree times.

While watching it all I could think was I really want to do them twins again they were so hot they really were. After getting myself really horny thinking about the twins again and watching how good the porno I made really was I decided I will call him to see if he want me again. So the next day I got on the phone and asked he said "yes we would love to have you again and this time as it your 2nd time with us you will make £6,000" I had to ask if I get to do the twins again. He said "afraid not but we got something better for you" I was excited. A week later I got the call from him telling me what date to turn up and the place of the location and the rest I find out there. I had to go some place on the 13th of February it was only a week away that made e happy as I would not be bored for long waiting. So until then I was at school even on the day I was at school and went there straight after. The address I was given it was a huge mansion I was gob smacked it was huge I was scared I make brake some thing inside. When I got in the producer told me I be playing a bell boy who ends up shagging a prince. It sounded so cool then I met the guy who was going to play the prince he was so fit he had a eight pack and was perfect in every way I could not wait to get with him and in no time we was starting and the porno started. It was going really slow before I even got a scene with the prince I wanted it to just hurry up.

Finally it was our scene and now it was going to fast for my liking we was kissing and this guy knew what he was doing I would tell you everything that happened but It was so good really good I cant tell you will just have to buy the DVD it called 'The Prince & I' trust me it is worth the money. I did something really great on that day I did ask out the Prince his name was Tony we was going out on a date the next day. The date went great we had so much fun but I found some thing out that upset me about Tony he may be fit as fuck but he was dumb as a Pigeon but it never stopped me we went on 4 dates and then we had decided to go out he was my first boyfriend. It never last it got to the beginning of April when I had to dump him I could not stand how dumb he really was he body could not keep me interested for ever. After dumping him I never thought I would really start to miss him but I did for a while until I found out since I met him my grade had been going down and now he gone out my life it shooting back up.

Happy I got my grades up within two weeks and that being really quick I thought to myself I should get my self a drink in and went to the nearest pub I could find and it was a bar for straight people. I felt really weird in there I not been to a straight bar in so long but I fault nothing could happen it just a straight people's bar I could not be more wrong. The third time I went in there a guy came up to me and said "I have seen you in here a couple of times and you look like a guy who likes to have fun and get new experience's do you want to have a three sum" I was shocked. I did think about it a little then I started to check him out and I just said "Yeah why not, who be the other person?" then I found out when his wife came over and said "Have you choose this guy then honey" I was left speechless. All that I kept saying in my head was what have I got my self into then they said "Are you Free now sooner the better" nervously I just said "Like a bird" then they where taking me back to theirs. They only lived round the corner and no longer then 5 minutes from leaving the bar we was in there bed room already. I was really shitting myself I had no idea what I was going to do until the guy got naked and I saw what a nice body and how big he was I was all go. We started with kissing they were kissing I was kissing her a little then went straight onto the guy and began to make out with him. At first he was little weird with it but I soon noticed he was getting turned on with it so I knew I be able to get with him. When it came to sex I went straight to him and bent him over his wife was shocked but just watched as her husband held open his ass so I can put my dick in his ass.

I was now getting right into it while I was doing the husband the wife was just sitting on the bed feeling bad I told him to go eating out. So while he did that I began to shag him harder and faster he soon stop with his wife and began to shout "Give me more faster, faster" so I gave him what he wanted. By that time the wife had disappeared I was not caring and I noticed the husband was not to so I just carried on, and kept smiling. After I shagged him raw I got him to suck my dick he was loving it loads and while he was sucking me of his wife came back trying not to life the husband stopped and looked at me and said "Cum all over me" her face was priceless. I did it still, I cummed all over his face and chest and he even sucked the cum of my dick the wife was giving me such evils she could of turned me into stone. I soon after said "I better be off now" and the husband just pushed me on the bed and started to kiss me with such passion left me with no breath then he said "Thanks you for coming back with me" and then whispered in my ear "Best time ever and I mean ever" then I just got dressed and left the house with the biggest smile on my face I ever had.

As I walked out their front door something came flying out their window and all I could hear was the wife shouting at the husband saying "What the fuck was that, it was meant to be a 3 sum not a 2 sum, you fucking gay prick" and him say "It was your idea to do this" and then her shout again "You fucking homo get out my house and get your next bum" I was walking fast as I can by that point. I knew I had turned her husband it made me feel good that I did but I was now scared about what his wife going to do to me. So for the couple weeks I felt like I had to keep my head down so just did the normal boring stuff of my life and went to school which could not have happened at a better time as I had to study and study for the whole of may just for my final exams. I had such a crazy start to the year I wanted to go just like I planned and complete law school with a high grade. I finished law school on 12th June I was so happy no more lesson and no more test and to celebrate I wanted to go out so I thought to my self where can I go to get pissed out my head to show how free I am now. So I got dressed and went to the nearest gay club there is and drunk the whole night away.

Once again I had one of them nights again but this time a had a killing head-ache but this time I was not in bed all day as I got a call so I answer it and I so happy I did as it was Luke. He was calling me to say that he be home soon and that he can't wait to see me once again but I was not going to believe him I knew he be there even longer for some reason. I told him all about me completing law school and I have my graduation on July 9th and he said "I be back by then so I be there" I was not keeping my hopes up. Time went really fast it was only a week before my graduation and all I can remember doing is watching TV and this time Luke said be back by and day after day I stayed in by the phone waiting for the call saying that he home but nothing.

Then it was the day of my graduation I was so happy I did it a completed the whole 2 years and I got A's on everything. As I sat there I was looking for Luke he had not came to see me I was feeling down so much a tear was just about to come when my name was called to collect my certificates and as I was the highest scored I had to give a speech. As I stood there just talking I was not caring about anything I just looked out into the people and talked then half way threw I noticed that Luke been here the whole time just been sitting in the wrong area and seeing him there made me cry I now knew he did care about me. I quickly finished the speech walked of the stage and went to the side and Luke came running to me and we just kissed. Everyone was throwing their hats in the air and we was just standing there just kissing nothing else mattered but just us.

After that day we became a couple and been very happy for months all I do now is listen to love songs I am that crazy for him a love song remind me of him today is my birthday I am now 22 and I am now truly happy I have never been this happy and some thing fantastic is going to happen today as Luke has planned something for me he said it will blow my mind the best gift will ever had. I really can't wait im just sitting here listening to Avril Lavigne's Song 'I Will Be' just waiting for him to get here. I am all ready now as Luke said to dress fancy and that is him now and where we went was a very fancy and expensive restaurant. It was my first every time at one with anybody and the whole night was just magical and it was just like you would see in a movie. We just sat there talking and holding each others hand on the table and just look in each others eyes I could have cried it was so magical. We were like that for months just all loved up we stayed like it for a whole year me and Luke being happy in love together.

We had been going out now for year and 2 months things where still great we would walk everywhere holding hands and be with each other 24-7. One day we was walking down the street and some guy walked right into me knocking me to the floor and carried on walking and I remember Luke picking me up brushing me of and giving me a hug and saying "Don't let that stupid guy get to you" when he said that I felt that nothing can harm me. I have him around and I will never be down so I just put my arm around Luke and put my hand in his pocket and we continued to walk places. My life was like that everyday when I was with Luke I loved it until March time when my life started to fall apart. I started to get mail from people in my building saying they want me out and going to beat me up. It was making me cry and feel unsafe in my own house and not even Luke could make me think I be ok until he asked "Will you move in with me, I been wanting to ask for ages but now it is your chance." I was speechless for couple minutes till I shouted "Yes I will love too" then I ran to him and jumped up onto him and began to show how happy he made me by kissing him. Then for the next two weeks we was packing my stuff up and moving them into his house, the more and more my stuff we gone the move it was hitting home I was going places in my life from what I was to what I am now.

If any one have asked me about the letters I'd been getting I would I been like what letters they were a thing of the past for me now. Well that is what I was thinking till one day me and Luke was having a last dinner at the what now was my house, the evening was going great could not on gone better. Till we ran out of wine so me being me said I go round to the shop quick and get us 2 more bottles. I kissed Luke told him I not be long and that I love him and I was off , no one would have ever guessed what happened next what still haunts me to this day. Within those 10 minutes I was gone some one who I guess was writing the letters set my house a light with Luke still inside. As I walked back from the shops I thought nothing of the fire engines driving straight past me and just carry on walking till I see from the distance they stopping on my street and it was my house on fire. I was froze for couple minutes I did not no what to do, till I just dropped the wine and just ran as fast as I could towards my house screaming Luke's name louder and louder. I got outside the house and screaming Luke at the top of my lungs trying to get inside but having a fireman holding me back. I was screaming and screaming and trying and trying just to get away from this fireman but his grip was just too strong, tears were just pouring from my eyes.

Then as I was just crying in the fireman's arms out of energy to fight him anymore I see someone coming out the smoke on someone's back I stair waiting to see Luke on their back, soon as I saw it was him I went running I could not of been any faster and shockingly he was not harmed and I just hugged Luke not letting go and began to kiss him saying "Don't ever do that to me again you hear, you scared me so much" after standing there for five minutes we left and we walked to our place it was like we flew there we got there so fast. Then once we went into in door we just went straight into the bed room and I was not letting him out of my sight as I knew what happens now. Days then weeks just went past with out me knowing I was just in that bedroom with Luke not letting him go, I knew that if I did that he would just drift away from me day by day I did not want that. So we would just sit in the bed talking and talking non stop, we spoke about how we meet and if we knew we be together just thinking from that first day and giggling. I was also thinking to self if I should ask Luke to marry me but I was so nervous just to do that I thought he say it to soon we only just moved in even when it been like almost two months since we been in this room just together.

Then one day as I slept and woke to see him watching me sleep like everyday before I wake and the sun was high in sky I could see it peeking though the blinds I knew it was a perfect day just to get the courage and ask Luke to marry me and become my husband. So I did I could not hold it of any longer so I just got out of bed went in the draw pulled out the ring got on my knee and just asked him I said "Luke we been together now one year and four months now since we got together now and I am hoping you will do my the great pleasure of becoming my husband" tears were coming from my eyes. Luke just stood up looked at me and said "I cant, this is not right you have been inside this bedroom for almost two months now it time to go outside and let me go now, You cant do this forever" I was not long after that just in hard tears they just kept coming and coming. All I could say was "I can't it not fair if you go, we were going to spend forever together" "Leg me go" that all he kept saying over and over. I just kept screaming "No" but he still said it, then he came over and kissed me and whispered in my ear "As long as you hold me in your heart your never lose me" and began just to slowly walk backwards.

Crying so hard the hardest in my life I tried to grab Luke's hand as he started fading away knowing he was almost gone I jumped to his to stop him but was too late he was gone. I just sat there on floor crying, I knew that I had to face the fact that he has actually gone. I just slowly got up went into the walldrobe grabbed his favourite jacket smelt it, and then just climbed in bed hugging the jacket trying to get close to him some how till I fell to sleep. It was the same everyday for yet one more week but I knew I had to get out house as I had to go to get a tux for Luke's funeral. I managed to get out the house and get my tux really easy I did not see anybody I knew and get them asking me "Are You ok? Im sorry for your lost" hearing that every two minutes just makes you worse as makes you think about it more and your just trying to get through your day. Well the days before the funeral went past so fast and it was the day of it in no time I got up really early showered, dressed, brushed teeth then I just sat there on my chair for six hours waiting just sitting there still just waiting for the clock to hit 11. Then the time came I went outside waiting then I walked to Luke's mothers house, there was loads of people there friends, family, relatives loads of people Luke knew it nice knowing he was loved by many. Then we all stood in silents as the horse's pulled Luke's coffin round the road, we all soon followed in our cars with every car with people crying.

All I kept thinking was I cant do this, it way too much for me I want to go home but then I think Luke would want me to be here for him no let him down and just be strong. I go all the way fine I was proud I was not letting him down, the ceremony shortly started as soon as everybody got there. It was a lot of great story's to hear about Luke and what he got up to some even made me giggle a little. Then it was my turn to give a speech about him I got in front of everybody looked at my paper and just started to cry more I could not do it. Then the ceremony was over soon after it was finishing giving our final words to him all putting a rose on his coffin, it was my turn I put my rose down, and I said "Luke you were my first love in my life and you will be my only love I promise you I will never let go, I will treasure you forever" and then I started to shake and I jumped in the grave and I was hugging the coffin saying "He really cant be gone, He cant!" crying and crying I got pulled out the hull and walked of. I was starting to panic more finding it hard to breath and then soon as I got my breath I looked back and I saw them starting to put dirt on him.

So I just ran as fast as I can for as long as I can till I got home I locked my door ran into the kitchen I grabbed the sharpest knife I could see, then I ran to this my journal grabbed it walked into the bathroom ran the bath got in "well now It just me and this knife I cant do this anymore, I cant do it on my own, I should of stayed in the house Luke should of got the wine. It my entire fault he gone I really don't deserve to be here I no what I going to do it the only way I'll be at peace and I be with Luke.

So if you are reading this my name is Leo Tomas Carter and I died on the

3rd June 2010 you will hear it was suicide but really it was an act of love, for me to be with my one and only love in the other life…………Luke…………

Author: Shaun


End file.
